My Mate
by Besenni
Summary: Bella Swan is bored with the normal life she has. Vampire Prince Edward Cullen is trying to find his mate in the vampire kingdom. What will bella do when edward is convinced she is his mate? Rating may change.
1. In the begining

Okay new story. But if I'm going to do this I mite need a little encouragment. First chapter is short I know that but it's just an introduction.

* * *

BPOV.

I walked down the now empty hallway the only sound was of my wet shoes squeaking and the low murmur of teachers as i walked past there closed class room door. I didn't bother hurrying it's not like I'll miss out on anything I haven't already went over in my old school.

I finally walked into my English class not bothering to give the teacher an excuse for my tardiness. Jessica waved me over to the empty seat beside her as i sighed. I really need some excitement in my life.

EPOV.

I sat out in the gardens of the large castle still pondering on my father and my conversation that we had only a week before.

_Flashback:_

_I walked into the throne room where my father make order to see me. "Edward soon you will be the one to take the throne." I nodded of course I was the oldest of my three siblings so it would only be expected._

_"Well my son you have yet to take a mate unlike you brother and sister why is this?"_

_None of these women in the kingdom are meant to be my mate. Father, surly you can understand After you changed me you had wait two-hundred years for mother._

_" Do not worry Edward you sister Alice has seen you that your mate will come to us very soon."_

Of course I didn't know how soon that would really be.


	2. This strange feeling

second chapter! whoop okay it short but everything i write is short i'm lazy lol so next chapter number three always the hardest to write for me ha ha that rhymed I'm going to need mega inspiration to accomplish that.

* * *

BPOV.

The last bell had just rung and students were pouring out of there classes. I walked over to my big red truck and climbed in almost slipping on the wet ground. I turned the key and heard it roar to life.

As I drove i saw three dark blobs speed past over in the woods. It didn't look like animals but i wasn't sure. when i got home i started cooking dinner for charlie and me. "Bells! are you home?" I heard charlie walk in the door and start hanging up his belt. " Yeah ch-dad I'm just making dinner."

He walk in the kitchen and inhaled. " That smells great Bells." he smiled as he stuck his finger in the mashed potato. "Well i guess it would be better than eating scrambled eggs everyday." He blushed something I inherited and walked to the table. It was very easy to live with charlie he's not really the hovering type.

After dinner I went up stairs and once again I felt like i was being watched i tried to shrug it off this time but failed. I glanced around the room. Nothing seemed out of place until I head something that sounded like rocks being thrown at my window. It better not be mike again coming to claim his undying love for me. I walked over and looked out but saw nothing. Suddenly I wanted to go outside to look around and I did just that.

EPOV.

I didn't feel well today not sick but different. Alice kept on sending me knowing glances and I was started to get pissed.

Father had told me that a group of vampires -three i think went to the human world. He sent the guard to retrieve them before they expose us. All vampires know it is off limits. Some humans believe we exist but most just think were a myth like all other creatures.

My father is head of the vampire kingdom because each different creature has a different realm like our enemys those dirty mutts. They think they should be allowed to go there whenever they please because they protect. Protect what poodles?

Suddenly I had this strange feeling like something i loved was in danger. I growled Emmet and Rosalie better not be trying to fornicate on my piano again.

* * *

Oh my whats this strange feeling Edwards getting and whats with Emmet and rose trying to fornicate on Edwards piano ha ha


	3. Snack time!

_I've been trying to put this chapter up since Friday and its just working now stupid document manager! AND!! when i typed it Friday my laptop went dead and nothing saved so i had to write it again so i think the first was good well as good as it can get (which isn't very good and a little short for my taste ) But oh well._

* * *

BPOV.

I walked around out side but didn't find anything. Maybe it was my imagination. I thought ready to go inside until two ice cold arms wrapped around me and picked me up. I looked up into my captures eyes they were blood red. I saw the evilness amusement and lastly hunger. I tried to struggle but he held me tighter making it harder to breath. He just chuckled at me and ran to the woods. Once we were deep into woods I saw four figures One woman and three men.

Two of the men had a terrified expression on there face one which I'm sure i had as well. "I seems we all had found our snacks now?" The one man said pulling his ' snack' closer tightening his grip. " Yes James dearest man we eat now?" They both addressed the evil man holding me James I presumed. He grinned "of course Laurent, Victoria go ahead and eat." They smiled I heard the sickening sound of them snapping both men's neck. I stared unable to look away as both of them began to bite the men's neck and drink there blood. Panicking I looked up at James he only grinned and said " Soon I will be able to taste your sweet blood"

It made me sick.

How could they or better yet why would they do that to those poor men. Then it dawned on me Vampires these things are vampires and I was the snack.

With that thought I started to struggle trying in vain to break free from this _creatures_ grasp. " Uh uh uh" he taunted me " stay still my little pet." once again i felt like i couldn't breath as he held me tighter forcing me to watch as the other two finished drinking from the men. the same fate I soon shall have.

" James, Laurent, and Victoria you three are under arrest for trespassing into the human realm. You punishment shall be immediate death" A deep voice commanded. They all tensed and James dropped me to the ground and crouched as Five inhumanly beautiful men came into sight. " Jasper Whitlock what a pleasure to see you here would you wish to join us?" Laurent questioned him gesturing to me.

He just growled in response and gestured for the other for men to attack. I could barley keep up as I saw the three vampires that captured me and the other men get torn limb from limb and burnt. The leader I suppose Jasper Whitlock, James said his name was came oer to me and crouched over to inspect me. "Demetri! " He called a large man over to us. Take her with us she shall come back to the kingdom and King carlisle shall tell us what he wishes to do with her." He hit me on the back of the head and everything went black.

* * *

Well tomorrow (or today i guess) I'll write the next chapter and hmm what shall King Carlisle say about bella ohh and Edward should be in the next chapter but hey i write this stuff as i go so i'm not even sure.


	4. an! so sorry

Oh gosh i'm so sorry about not updating i truely am when i last updated my story i still had my laptop and its been broke ever scine cause i kinda fell down my stairs with a bowl of ice cream and my laptop in my hand as soon as i get my new computer (no more laptops cause i always brake them) i'll start writing and finish my stories. I'm going to try to write another chapter today but it might not be that good because i'm really upset that i lost to of my friends in the same month and one last year but anyway i'll stop writing this and start the next chapter i have it on my notebook somewhere just gotta find it


	5. The trial

Okay I know everyones mad at me but like i said i haven't had a computer for like six months so it sucks. Sorry if its bad to i had to write this in like twenty minutes cause this is my moms work computer and she gets mad when i'm on it. From now on I'm going to try to update more i can't promise everyday like i said last time because i really dont know whats going to happen but i promise more but when school starts at the end of the month i should be able to update reguarly cause i dont have to take extra classes to i should have alot of study halls once again i'm really sorry for taking so long i honestly didnt have anyway of getting on and then i forgot all about it by the time my mom got this computer which i broke already to because i brake everything but as soon as i get my computer i'll be updating alot more.

* * *

When i finally woke up i had no idea where i was or how i got there. Then i remembered the three inhumanly beautiful people with blood red eye trying to kill and then more of them came and knocked me unconscious.

I looked around and wondered where they had brought me it looks kind of like one of the prison cells where charlie took me but much colder and darker. They had said something about going back to the kingdom and going to the king, is that where i am? To lost in my thoughts i hadn't realized someone was approaching my cell. " Hey kid get up now we're leaving." I jumped and looked at the person speaking to me it was the man from the forest, Demetri I think someone said his name was.

"Where are we going?" I slowly stood up my legs and arms still sore from trying to fight off that james man. He just scowled and threw me over his shoulder and started to walk at an inhuman pace toward the exit. " To your trial human." My trial, had i done something wrong? Soon we entered a large room crowed with people each just as beautiful as the other but all of there eyes cold and hard. Demetri set me right in the middle of the room then walked off to get a seat with the others while i just stood there scared of what these creatures might do to me.

Suddenly everyone in the room rose to their feet as a hansom man that looked no older than thirty gracefully walked into the room followed by three of the most beautiful women i've ever seen. Once they took there seats everyone slowly slowed to sit back down as well. Is this the king they were talking about he seems fairly young to rule a country. He leaned toward one whom i guessed was the queen " Where is Edward at, i told him to be here at noon." she replied back to him but i couldn't really hear it.

He sighed " Let us begin with the trial, Isabella Swan do you know the reason you are here to today?" Wait how did he know my name? " I-i don-n't No sir i don't understand why or where i am." I managed to squeak of. His face softened for a moment then he sighed again. " You are he to determine your fate for finding out about the existence of vampires." Vampires? So that's what they are i should have guessed. "Now we understand that it is not your own fault for this but we can not permit to have any human know of our existence, so we have two options the first is that we change you into one of us" My eyes widened " Or we must destroy you." Oh god what have i gotten myself into.

I jumped when i heard i door being swung open and slowly turned my head and saw the most gorgeous man, he was like a god with dark alburn almost bronze colored hair and bright topaz eyes. He looked around the room slowly before his eyes landed on me i saw his eyes slowly change from topaz to black as he slowly walked up the aisle to the empty seat upfront. So this god like man must be Edward? He told his seat next to the king never taking his eyes off of my.

Then turned and said something to low for my ears to pick up but apparently the four others sitting in the front heard him clearly. The blond woman rose from her chair " What the hell are you talking about! Why would you wish to do something as idiotic as that?"

Edward just turned his head and glared at the blond godess then slowly turned his head in my derection again and whispered " Because she the one i have been waiting for." The king looked at him and asked "Are you sure about this son?" Edward just knodded his head but didn't brake his eye contact with me. The hold time i was just standing there frozen in shock not really understanding what they were talking about. Why was he waiting for me and are they still going to kill me? I didn't understand any of this.

"Fine then." The king finally spoke up after a pause " Isabella Swan you will now be under the care of my son prince Edward, is that understood?" He asked. I just slowly nodded not trusting myself to with otherwise i might brake down in tears. Whats going to happen to me now? I wondered.

This human girl, she is unlike any woman I've seen before something about her captivates me from the moment i walked into the room it was so hard to take my eyes of of her. This human, how could she have this kind of effect on me. She makes me want her like I've wanted to other woman in my hundreds of years of living and yet i have yet to hear a word pass from her lips. I only have one explanation for it. I, Prince Edward Anthony Cullen, Have finally found my mate.

* * *

I know it sucks and short but i have to go to a funaral to day with my friends because everyday we know someone close who dies =[


End file.
